Starstruck
by YaoiTora
Summary: Satori is a shy girl who writes songs in her favorite journal her father had given her. One day she gets an encounter with Yuuka (her bully), and gets saved by a mysterious guy who is the leader of the band "Akatsuki" Yeah first straight story on my other profile too so yeah. ItaOc (Satori) and other straight pairings too. :) R&R but be nice no flames please :D
1. Me Against the World

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the members of the Akatsuki (the organization) they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.I only own the oc (Satori, Haruka, Yuuka, and a lot more :D)

**Warning: **Cursing, and...um...that's it. other than kissing but that doesn't count.

**Pairing: (Main) **ItachixSatori :D

**Inspired Song:** _Me Against the World By, Simple Plan_

**Discription: **Satori is a shy song writer who is a sophomore in Konoha High Academy, she likes sports and loves music, one day while writing a song in her book, her friend Haruka comes to see her, she tells her about the band leader of the Akatsuki that is coming to her school to see his band mates who go there as well. She drops her book and someone comes and snatches it away from her on the first day of school, then suddenly he comes and gets it back and give Satori his number, what'll she do then? [Bad summary but it'll work :D] Read and enjoy! ^^

* * *

**Starstruck**

**Chapter One: Me Against the World**

* * *

Satori wasn't always the kind of the girl to feel this way while she was in her second to last year of highschool. She sighed writing down in her song book/journal about how her life as a ninth grader in Konoha high school become the worst as she just became sophomore. Her friends were all dating people from a famous band called "Akatsuki" but she didn't think it was the greatest band in the world. "Hey Satori!" Someone called and she perked her head up, her eyes meeting emerald green. The girl had long sand-colored hair, her smile was very bright. The reason being that she was a cheerleader. "Hey Haruka." Satori said resisting the urge to roll her eyes as Haruka did a back flip. "Wow, you're very happy about something." Haruka shook her head. "No, well, yes, sort of. The leader of Akatsuki is coming here! To our school!" she exclaimed excitedly. Satori gave a fake grin, not meaning to sound sarcastic she said, "Wow that's just wonderful, Haruka."

"Sarcasim doesn't suit you, Satori." Haruki said with a pout. Satori just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, so who is this guy that's coming here?" Haruka opened her mouth to say something but she was suddenly speechless when she saw said person that was coming here. He was surrounded by girls, even some that were already dating some of the band members. "THERE HE IS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Satori! Satori! Look!" she yelled pulling her friend up by the arm harshly. Satori ripped out of Haruka's grip and glared at her before looking at the person she was yelling and screaming about. Satori raised an eyebrow. "I don't see him." She shrugged and went to pick up her book but some snatched away before she could get it safely in her hands.

Satori glared. "What the hell? Give me back my book, Yuuka!" The girl, Yuuka, only smirked at her and wiggled the book teasingly at Satori. "Oh? You want your little diary you always write in everyday?" Satori growled clenching her fists. "Yuuka…"

"Please miss give her back the book. I believe it's very dear to her." Satori and Haruka looked with awe. The band -leader of the Akatsuki was standing right behind Yuuka, telling her to give Satori back her journal. Yuuka merely shook her head. "No, this is obviously good blackmail I can use on-"

"Black mail isn't nice, uh Yuuka was it?" A blonde male asked, smirking at the sky blue eyed girl. Yuuka growled and through the book on the ground. Satori went to get as soon as the other did. Their hands touched. Satori looked up at him, her red eyes meeting dark ones. _Whoa, I didn't realize his eyes were dark…_ "You know, you're a very pretty girl." Satori tensed. "I-I am?" she stuttered. _He's not going to-_ "Actually you're the most beautiful girl I've ever scene." Satori scowled. "Is that supposed to a celebrity line for a movie?" She raised an eyebrow as she laughed. "What? What's so funny?" The boy shook his head. "Nothing it's really nothing trust me."

"I have a feeling that's a total lie."

"Oh? Well it's not, here's my number you can call me if you like." He winked at her and walked away with his blonde band mate following behind her. Satori didn't even realize she blushed. "AHHHH! Satori this is the best thing that could ever happen to you!" Satori blinked. "What? Haruka no I will not date her. I can tell by the look on your face."

"Are you going to call him?" Satori shook her head, putting the piece of paper with the guy's name on it. "Of course not," she paused. "At least not until I find information about him. I mean I don't even know his name."

"Satori his name's all over the world!"

"Well the world does give a crap about me alright?"

"Well, reason being…?"

"My god damn abusive mother..." Satori grumbled. Haruka's eyes softened. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Satori sighed. "It's just me against the world...I guess."

_TBC..._

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think? Good, bad, like, love, hate? Good so far? Yeah it's not like the movie starstruck though I had that intention but I decided not to go that far with it. But I guess I'll give it a try. I hope you liked it. Forgive me for the shortness of the first chapter even though it's a cliff hanger. Review but be nice, bye!

-Cassie :)


	2. Cinderella

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the members of the Akatsuki (the organization) they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.I only own the oc (Satori, Haruka, Yuuka, and a lot more :D)

**Warning: **Cursing, and...um...that's it. other than kissing but that doesn't count.

**Pairing: (Main) **ItachixSatori :D

**Inspired Song:** _Cinderella, by the Cheetah Girls _

**Discription: **Satori is a shy song writer who is a sophomore in Konoha High Academy, she likes sports and loves music, one day while writing a song in her book, her friend Haruka comes to see her, she tells her about the band leader of the Akatsuki that is coming to her school to see his band mates who go there as well. She drops her book and someone comes and snatches it away from her on the first day of school, then suddenly he comes and gets it back and give Satori his number, what'll she do then?

**Apologies for the lateness of this chapter I've been busy~ High school is in one month and I'm so happy! XD **

**Enjoy! =3**

* * *

**Starstruck**

**Chapter Two: Cinderella**

* * *

Satori hummed a small little tune as she washed the floor of her house. She did-to her dismay-like cleaning and her mother took advantage of that. But she didn't care. Her life was just perfect the way it was. She didn't want someone to suddenly walk up to her door and-

**_Ding, dong…._**

Save her from her home-life. The dark-haired girl's eye twitched. _Who the fuck could it be now?!_ She thought, angrily walking up to the door. She gripped the door handle and turned it and ripped the door open. "What the hell do you want? If it's to have sex with my fucking so-called mother, I think she's at work." She growled before looking up at the person. Her red eyes widened. "I-It's you! What are you doing here?" Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow. "First off, I don't want to have sex with anyone's mother…and uh…would you go out with me?" Satori rolled her eyes. "Wow, way to get to the point, superstar. And no. I don't, good-bye." She then started to close the door and the other but he stopped it with his hand. Crimson eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Stop avoiding me, Satori." The girl raised an eyebrow. "Avoiding y-what? You're crazy!" she growled. Itachi looked at her in the eyes. Their eyes met as Itachi leaned closer into her face. A dark red tint covered her face and she gritted her teeth, closing her eyes cutting herself off from nearly getting lost in his gaze. She sighed her anger disappearing. "You really want me to go out with you don't you?" she asked bluntly. Itachi nodded. "Yes, my lovely princess." Satori scowled.

"I'm not a princess."

"Yes you are."

"To you maybe but everyone else I'm not."

"Can I hear you sing?" Satori blinked. The saddened question had caught her off guard. "What?" The dark-haired boy smiled softly and took her hand. "Could you sing for me?" Satori's mouth dropped. "W-Why?"

"Because I heard from a friend that you liked to sing."

"Of course I do. I love to sing it's my life." _The only thing I have in remembrance of my father… _she added in her head. "So, can I hear?" The crimson-eyed girl felt her left eye twitch. "Fine." She grumbled.

The blush on her face cooled down to a little tint of pink before she started sing. Itachi's eyes widened as he listened to her voice. "There. Happy?"

"No. Not yet. You have to get dressed to go out." Satori's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?! First of all, who the hell are you and why do you care for me so much?! It's…it's probably just love at first sight for you and…it's just lust nothing more."

"It's not lust, Satori."

"How do you know my-"

"You're friend Haruka told me." Itachi interrupted. He took Satori's hand and pulled her towards him until she was close to kissing him. He cupped her cheek with his free and leaned in for a kiss. "You're my Cinderella." At this Satori blushed deeply. Her face was as red as her eyes. "I-I better go get dressed. W-Wait here d-don't go anyway." She said and turned around to hide her hand that clenched the spot where her heart was with one thought going through her mind now. _H-He kissed me! _

Five minutes after, Satori walked out of her room dress in a green dress with a green bracelet and necklace on. Itachi looked stricken at the sight of her. "Are we going or not?" she asked. Itachi snapped out of his daze and smiled. "S-Sorry, let's go." He held out his hand for her to take, Satori hesitantly took the offer and Itachi led her to a night to remember. Though, he didn't expect the consequence that would come afterwards.

_TBC..._

* * *

_And that's all for now. I'm tired so I'm stoppin' there. *yawns* It's 12:10 am where I live so yeah...g'night. Review! No flames please. Bye~_

_YaoiTora =3_


End file.
